<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under That Sun by Diana924</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002315">Under That Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924'>Diana924</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Penny Dreadful (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Grand Tour, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Naples, Outdoor Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Porn With Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Window Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Il sole di Napoli filtrava appena dalla finestra.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Frankenstein/Dr. Henry Jekyll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under That Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il sole di Napoli filtrava appena dalla finestra.</p><p>Quando lord Hyde aveva avuto la notizia che suo figlio era stato espulso dalla scuola si era infuriato più al pensiero dei soldi persi che per vera preoccupazione, quel bastardo mezzosangue era sempre stato il suo cruccio. La notizia che costui aveva intenzione di compiere un viaggio in Italia e in Grecia gli era parsa una benedizione insperata, più stava lontano e meglio era, andasse ovunque lo aveva avvisato, pagava tutto lui. Che al viaggio si fosse unito anche quello svizzero dagli occhi spiritati era il meno, l’altro aveva giurato di avere denaro e dunque non era un suo problema.</p><p>Avevano attraversato l’Europa danzando, prima una veloce sosta a Parigi per informarsi sugli ultimi ritrovati della scienza e da lì una brevissima pausa in Svizzera a trovare la famiglia di Victor il quale era stato a disagio per tutta quella breve settimana.</p><p>L’Italia era apparsa ai loro occhi come la realizzazione di un sogno, un mondo dove nessuno si curava di loro se non per il loro essere stranieri e dove il colore della pelle di Henry passava quasi inosservato, avevano intravisto dei meridionali scuri quanto l’indiano se non di più. Erano liberi, liberi di studiare quello che più volevano ovunque senza che nessuno si scandalizzasse, si trattasse di un trattato di scienza in un palazzo veneziano, o un testo di medicina da leggere al fresco della campagna romana o sotto il sole meridionale.</p><p>Napoli poi era perfetta per quello e soprattutto a nessuno importava di loro.</p><p>Non c’era nessuna legge che vietasse loro di amarsi, bisognava solamente essere discreti ma gli italiani erano disposti a girarsi dall’altra parte purché non seducessero i loro ragazzi, finché restava tra di loro erano liberi di fare tutto in assoluta discrezione. E loro ne avevano approfittato.</p><p>Henry ricordava con imbarazzo quando durante il loro soggiorno a Venezia mentre erano sul Canal Grande la mano di Victor era scomparsa dentro i suoi pantaloni e l’altro lo aveva toccato con una metodicità quasi scientifica. Henry si era morso le labbra a sangue per evitare di gemere mentre le dita di Victor si muovevano veloci sulla sua virilità. Il gondoliere aveva fatto finta di niente e a nessuno era realmente importato alla fine.</p><p>Si era vendicato a Firenze mentre Victor stava esaminando alcuni testi da una bancherella quando con disinvoltura aveva posato la propria mano sulle natiche del biondo, e stretto. Victor era rimasto in silenzio ma quella notte, con la complicità delle tenebre, non aveva voluto attendere di essere in albergo. Lo aveva preso lì, con l’Arno vicino a loro, illuminati appena e i loro corpi che si univano in una danza frenetica e scandalosa, la schiena di Henry che aderiva al suo torace e le sue mani premute contro il muro.</p><p>A Roma poi avevano raggiunto il massimo dello scandalo arrivando a fornicare nei pressi del Colosseo, era anche vero che Victor illuminato solamente dalla luce della luna mentre lo cavalcava era uno spettacolo divino, si erano permessi di gemere più rumorosamente che potevano, che li vedessero, che li vedessero tutti avevano pensato mentre Victor cercava le sue labbra e lui gli afferrava con forza le natiche gemendo.</p><p>A Napoli invece erano sprofondati in una tranquilla routine quasi da coppia borghese, l’appartamento era semplice, ben arredato e il letto a due piazze perfetto, la padrona di casa non aveva creduto che fossero padrone e servo limitandosi a borbottare qualcosa sui costumi depravati degli inglesi facendoli ridere entrambi. Avevano dunque attraversato l’Italia studiando e facendo l’amore, perdendosi nel calore dei propri corpi e nell’amore per la scienza.</p><p>Victor poggiò la mano sulla finestra, il freddo del vetro però non gli fece alcun effetto, non mentre la bocca di Henry era occupata sul suo sesso. Se solo li avessero visti, il figlio bastardo e mezzosangue di lord Hyde intento in una pratica così scandalosamente eccitante su un povero pezzente come lui, quel pensiero lo eccitava più della bocca di Henry su di sé. Si immaginò i gendarmi che entravano e li sorprendevano così, lui premuto contro la finestra ed Henry tra le sue gambe intento a muovere la testa prendendolo tutto in bocca, succhiandolo e leccandolo … poté quasi sentire i loro sguardi scandalizzati su di sé e quell’immagine rischiò seriamente di portarlo oltre il limite.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Baciami … baciami &gt;&gt; ansimò ed Henry obbedì prima di abbandonare quello che stava facendo, ebbe appena il tempo di alzarsi che lo coinvolse in un bacio appassionato che l’altro ricambiò. Henry fece aderire i loro corpi facendogli intuire chiaramente quanto lo desiderasse. Fu inizialmente tentato di far scendere la mano e provvedere in quella maniera ma non sarebbe stato sufficiente, nient’affatto. Inoltre dopo i loro abbracci la sua mente era al meglio e voleva sfruttare la cosa per le sue ricerche.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Vieni a letto &gt;&gt; mormorò Henry prima di prenderlo in braccio. Il letto … oh quanto sarebbe stato facile farsi portare lì e poi abbandonarsi ad ogni capriccio perverso della sua mente, perdersi in un groviglio di braccia e gambe con l’altro ma non lo voleva in quell’istante.</p><p>&lt;&lt; No … il letto no, qui … prendimi qui &gt;&gt; rispose lui prima che l’altro lo guardasse sorpreso, sicuramente metà Napoli doveva avere gli occhi puntati sulla loro finestra. Avevano trascorso la mattinata a studiare e a baciarsi, poi Victor si era recato a ritirare un pasto presso una locanda lì vicino, ed era tornato con un vassoio, tre libri e due almanacchi della bancherella della loro via. Avevano consumato velocemente il cibo per poi dedicarsi ai baci e a un primo abbraccio sul pavimento, ancora con i pantaloni alle caviglie.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Tu sei pazzo Victor Frankenstein &gt;&gt; replicò Henry, una mano che era scesa in direzione dell’apertura del biondo.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Forse …però lo vuoi anche tu … non è vero? &gt;&gt; fu la domanda di Victor, sembrava ancor più giovane del solito pensò Henry prima di introdurre il primo dito. Victor gemette, per fortuna era abbastanza dilatato ma Henry non ne fu sorpreso, non quando trascorrevano buona parte del giorno e della notte a fare all’amore.</p><p>Victor buttò la testa all’indietro quando sentì il secondo dito farsi strada dentro di lui, prima di partire per quel viaggio aveva sperimentato alcune droghe ma non c’era niente di paragonabile all’euforia che gli dava Henry quando indulgevano nelle sue piccole fantasie.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Vuoi che ci vedano … vuoi che vedano quanto sei bravo a farti scopare …quanto Victor Frankenstein è bravo a farsi scopare come una puttana da un indiano mezzo sangue … so che lo vuoi &gt;&gt; mormorò Henry prima di far aderire i propri corpi, lo desiderava da impazzire, doveva averlo, doveva averlo dentro di sé o sarebbe impazzito, lo voleva e lo avrebbe avuto … lo desiderava così tanto da non riuscire a pensare ad altro.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Si … Henry … dammelo, che ci vedano, ne ho così bisogno &gt;&gt; ansimò prima che Henry sostituisse alle dita il suo sesso facendolo gemere di soddisfazione, aveva esattamente bisogno di quello. Le loro bocche si muovevano frenetiche mentre Henry si spingeva con forza dentro di lui, Victor strinse le gambe attorno alla vita dell’altro prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito assolutamente osceno. I loro corpi sembravano fatti per quella danza primordiale pur essendo così diversi, la pelle chiara di Victor rendeva quella di Henry ancora più scura, un pensiero che non cessava mai di eccitare il biondo.</p><p>&lt;&lt; E te lo darò … ti darò tutto &gt;&gt; replicò Henry tra un gemito e l’altro prima di uscire, voltare Victor contro la finestra e rientrare in lui con forza, strappandogli un gemito. Victor si appoggiò alla finestra, non sapeva cosa lo eccitasse di più, la certezza che metà vicinato li stesse guardando o il membro di Henry che sembrava deciso ad aprirlo in due, il piacere di essere visto si fondeva a quello di essere posseduto creandogli quasi una vertigine.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Ti piace vero? Il pensiero che tutti ti vedano? Che ti vedano mentre ti fai scopare da un bastardo mezzosangue? … che penseranno questa sera alla locanda? Che penserà <em>il signore</em> del banco dei libri qui sotto quando domani andrai a chiedere se sono arrivati i tuoi libri? Ti piace vero? &gt;&gt; mormorò Henry tra un gemito e l’altro.</p><p>Gli piaceva, eccome se gli piaceva ragionò Victor prima di catturare le labbra dell’altro in un bacio appassionato. Portò una mano verso la propria virilità ed Henry lo lasciò fare, furono sufficienti pochi veloci movimenti e raggiunse l’apice del godimento, sporcando la finestra ma in quel momento non poteva importargliene di meno.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Così non vale &gt;&gt; mormorò Henry ancora dentro di lui prima di uscire e Victor gemette nell’avvertire quella sensazione di vuoto che tanto odiava, per fortuna l’altro lo sostenne altrimenti sarebbe caduto. &lt;&lt; Ora devi ripagare il favore &gt;&gt; aggiunse Henry prima di portarlo sul letto e deporlo lì come se fosse una sposa di giugno.</p><p>Gli salì sopra e Victor intuì subito cosa desiderasse così aprì la bocca, appena in tempo per sentire Henry tracciare i contorni della sua bocca servendosi del proprio sesso, era così grande, così grosso e così invitante che per Victor fu quasi un riflesso automatico aprire ancora di più la bocca. Henry gemette prima che Victor lo prendesse in bocca, era così perso nel proprio piacere che lo lasciò fare, limitandosi a gemere mentre lui gli fotteva la bocca, prendendolo tutto fino in gola. I mugolii di Victor erano incredibilmente inebrianti, Henry temeva di esserne diventato dipendente e non gl’importava, non mentre Victor portava le mani sulle sue natiche per incoraggiarlo a scopargli ancora la bocca, più a fondo, più forte, più velocemente.</p><p>Fu quell’abbandono, quel sentire l’altro che gli stava donando tutto sé stesso, quell’amore sincero e spontaneo e il calore ardente della bocca di Victor a farlo venire. Si riversò nella bocca di Victor con un lungo gemito mentre l’altro cercava di non disperdere nemmeno una goccia del suo seme. Victor continuò a succhiare come un bambino che succhia il latte anche quando il suo sesso era ormai flaccido, gli piaceva davvero avere qualcosa in bocca pensò Henry con un sorriso prima di allontanarsi, il gemito di fastidio di Victor lo fece sorridere.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Non devi finire quel tuo articolo? &gt;&gt; lo provocò prima di sistemarsi accanto all’altro e Victor si sistemò sul suo torace.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Ancora un poco, non ho una scadenza e siamo qui in vacanza, inoltre mi servirebbe un ultimo testo prima di scrivere gli ultimi dettagli &gt;&gt; gli comunicò Victor.</p><p>&lt;&lt; <em>Il signore</em> della bancarella ti sarà immensamente grato, ma partiamo per la Grecia tra una settimana &gt;&gt; lo avvisò lui, aveva posticipato il più possibile ma dovevano partire, anche se quel luogo era un’oasi di pace e tranquillità.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Ma io non voglio &gt;&gt; protestò debolmente Victor prima di lasciare soffici baci sul suo torace, Henry si lasciò sfuggire un ansito quando Victor cominciò a succhiargli un capezzolo, se pensava di comprarlo con la carnalità aveva sbagliato, forse.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Nemmeno io ma è meglio per tutti. Poi dovremo tornare in Inghilterra &gt;&gt; aggiunse … e all’odio, al razzismo, all’odio di classe, alla segretezza ma anche alle loro ricerche e alla gloria che meritavano entrambi.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Tu sarai al mio fianco? &gt;&gt; gli domandò Victor.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Sempre, noi siamo destinati a grandi cose, un giorno i nomi di Henry Jekyll e di Victor Frankenstein saranno famosi &gt;&gt; lo incoraggiò Henry prima che l’altro sorridesse, se solo fosse stato possibile fermare il tempo in quel preciso istante.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>